


That's Not What He Meant But He'll Take It

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Penfold has something very important that he needs to ask Danger Mouse.Originally written May 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	That's Not What He Meant But He'll Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this now infamous tweet - https://twitter.com/dangermouseHQ/status/843902462415187968

"Um .. Chief?"

"Yes, Penfold?"

"Since we have a day off tomorrow, do you think we could go out somewhere this evening?"

"Certainly, Penfold" The mouse smiled at his partner. "Did you have someplace in mind?"

Penfold blushed and looked a little nervous. "I ... uh ... yes. I thought we could go for a walk on the beach"

"That sounds lovely. Any particular reason that you chose the beach?"

The hamster looked down and worried with his jacket sleeve. "I ... I just thought it might be nice..."

Danger Mouse watched Penfold, trying to get a read on him. "What are you up to, Penfold?" he smiled.

"N-Nothing!" The hamster's face went bright red. "I just ... I thought we could do something different"

The White Wonder eyed his partner suspiciously. "Alright. We'll go to the beach this evening"

Penfold let out the breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. "It's a date!"

-

The Mark IV pulled up next to the beach a little before sunset. As the couple got out of the car, Penfold checked his pocket. He needed to make sure that he had the item that would make tonight one of the best nights of his life. If it all went to plan, that is.

"Come on, Penfold" Danger Mouse held out his arm for the hamster to take his hand.

"Coming, Chief!" Penfold caught up to the mouse and took a hold of the offered hand.

The couple walked along the beach and chatted for a while, holding hands the entire time. As the sun was about to set, Penfold stopped walking and let go of Danger Mouse's hand.

"Penfold?" Danger Mouse stopped walking as well and turned to face the hamster.

"Ch-Chief ... I ..." Penfold looked down at the ground nervously and played with the item in his pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Danger Mouse looked a little worried.

Penfold nodded then cleared his throat and tried speaking again. "Danger Mouse" The hamster looked up at his partner. "We've been together for a long time and have been through a lot. You've helped me more times than I can count and I hope I've been able to do the same for you. My life has been so much better with you in it and ... if you'll have me ... I'd like that to continue for the rest of our lives"

Penfold got down on one knee and pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a silver ring. "Will you marry me?"

Danger Mouse gasped. "Oh, Penfold" His voice cracked a little as tears came to his eyes. "Of course I will!" The mouse scooped the hamster up in his arms and they shared a tender kiss.

Penfold smiled, his eyes tearing up as well, as he stroked Danger Mouse's cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too, Penfold. So much" The White Wonder kissed the hamster then put him down.

Danger Mouse knelt down in front of Penfold and the hamster took the ring out of it's box and put it on the mouse's finger.

"It's beautiful, Penfold" Danger Mouse smiled as he examined the ring on his finger. He then put his hands on the hamster's cheeks and kissed him. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

Penfold blushed. "I ask myself the same thing about you"

Danger Mouse kissed Penfold again then stood up. "Let's go home. We have some celebrating do do" The mouse smiled playfully as he held out his hand for the hamster to take.

Penfold smiled as he laced their fingers together. The couple walked back down the beach to the Mark IV and headed home.


End file.
